Snowed In
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Everyone is snowed in at Spencer's house. What starts out as an innocent night turns into a crazy mess. What hilarity will ensue? Ezria, Spoby, Haleb, and Paily! STRONG T (suggestive/sexual scenes, language, drinking).
1. Chapter 1

Snowed In

Winter was a time that Rosewood got snowy and cold, like a lot of other places. But during one specific snow day, the worlds of four teenage girls got crazy. It started out as an innocent time for the girls to hang out at their rich friend's house, while the parents were on a trip. Leaving those four girls alone with some hot guys, and even one other hot girl, was NOT a good idea. Things got heated and out of control.

* * *

"Gambling is wrong," Toby said, crossing his arms with a goofy grin. Spencer fell back on her boyfriend's lap and have him a playful punch, telling him to get a little more serious.

"It's not gambling if you're not betting anything!" his girlfriend argued. "Will you just take your god damn turn already, baby?"

There were fits of giggles from the others, because of this couple's humorous bickering.

"Fine. Caleb, hit me with another," he said, and was handed a card from Caleb. Toby's eyes widened. "_22_? Fuck! So close. Thanks a lot. I bet Caleb rigged this deck so I'd lose. That's low."

"Hey, Caleb might be a good cheater, but don't accuse him of something like that. He wouldn't do it," Hanna defended.

"You're just not lucky, Cavanaugh," Caleb said, and wrapped his arms around Hanna.

"Fuck this game!" Toby yelled, and slammed his cards down.

Spencer poked her nose into his cheek, and kissed it a little, too.

"Calm down," she sweetly said, and ran a free hand through his jelled hair.

"It's getting late," Paige began. "We should all probably get home. Thanks for the great night, guys."

Emily kissed Paige's cheek before allowing her to get up.

"Baby... you can stay, if you want," Spencer flirted, and looped her arms around his neck.

"I want to, but my folks would kill me," he said, chuckling a little bit. "If your parents are still out tomorrow, maybe we can all come back and do this again!"

"They're gone for the week, Tobes," Spencer explained. "I hate that you have to go. Love you."

He pecked her lips before standing up.

"Oh shit," Ezra Fitz cursed as he opened the door. "Guys, we have one hell of a fucking problem right here. We're...snowed in."

"Crap," Aria said, crossing her arms.

"Looks like there's a mini party here tonight!" Hanna exclaimed. "Somebody, get some music and food! That's what we're lacking here,"

* * *

"You know I'm not a master at cooking like you," Toby said, crossing his arms and sighing. "I kind of wish that you and I were the only ones locked in. The only thing we would need tonight was a bed." He smirked at her and put his hands on her waist.

"Dirty talk? That's new," she said, giggling a little bit. "I like it."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hands over her lips, stopping him. She pushed his head back a little bit. He opened his eyes, surprised that he didn't get a pair of lips to kiss.

"I'm sorry, but right now, your task is to shove some tortilla chips into a bowl," she said. "We have all the time in the world for... kissing... later. And for your information, shoving chips into a bowl is not cooking! Even someone with an under -processing brain like you can do this."

He frowned.

"Well, I have a mean girlfriend." He said, feeling a little bit down now.

She cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know me... sometimes I just get a little frustrated with everything in the world," she sighed and kissed his lips gently. "Better now?"

"One more kiss," he pleaded.

She giggled and pecked his lips again.

"Okay, I'm all good now," he said with a grin. "Now it's time to use my master chef skills to shove these chips into this bowl!"

"Wow, SO complicated," she sarcastically said. "I'm going to go take these sodas out there for them. Try not to screw up too much, alright, handsome?"

"I'll try, babe," he said, and smacked her butt playfully.

"Toby!" she squealed.

"You've got some drinks to take out there," he nervously said. He wasn't used to acting dirty like this.

"You're being a bad boy today," she giggled. "But I'm serious, screw this up, and I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Spencer came out of the kitchen, only to see Aria and Ezra engrossed in each other's faces. She rolled her eyes as. They were so busy making out that they didn't even realize that she'd walked in the room. She suddenly grinned, and crouched down next to the couple.

"Sorry, we're all out of condoms."

Aria's head immediately shot up.

"Fuck!" she yelled. "I didn't see you there. Ha-ha, hilarious!"

"Don't be sarcastic with me," Spencer said, folding her arms. "You're the ones that disturbingly started some tongue action on my couch."

"At least we're not like Hanna and Caleb, who are already climbing to your bedroom," Aria reminded, rolling her eyes as she gripped onto Ezra's tie.

"They're doing _what_?" Spencer's eyes turned huge. "Hanna Marin, you are not going to have sex on my bed!"

The brunette started sprinting up the stairs.

"Relax, we just wanted to be in a different room than Aria and Ezra. They were getting gross, so we decided to be gross in a different room!" Hanna exclaimed, and giggled into Caleb's ear.

"Why can't you all be good like Emily and Paige?" Spencer asked, and started shoving Hanna and Caleb out of her bedroom.

When they walked outside, Emily was kissing Paige's neck seductively. Her hands were on Paige's hips, rubbing slowly. Spencer stares at them for a moment in shock. Every single one of her friends had been making out, meanwhile Toby was in the kitchen screwing up their snacks!

"Yeah, she's _so_ innocent," Hanna mocked, grabbing Caleb's hand and walking downstairs.

"Now I fear that Toby's making out with a chip or something," Spencer said with a sigh. "I'm going to go check on my doof. Please, just don't start an orgy while I'm gone."

"We won't start it without you!" Caleb joked. "You know the orgy motto—the more, the merrier!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "I'm so done with all of you freaks."

"Forget Caleb and his nasty behavior," Aria said, looking up at her friend with a sincere look. "There won't be any orgies. I can't promise you the same about one on one sex, but no orgies, I promise!"

Spencer glared at Aria.

"How reassuring," she sarcastically said before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"If this snow ends," Ezra whispered as he started kissing down Aria's face, "you wanna go back to my apartment and spend some quality time without Spencer the cockblock?"

"I love her, but hell yes!" Aria excitedly whispered, and cupped his cheeks with her ring-covered hands.

He grazed her ear with his bottom lip gently, and started to pull her blouse up.

"Ezra," she moaned quietly. "We can't—Spencer's going to be back."

"Babe, she'll be indulging herself in Toby," Ezra told her. "Someone needs to get that girl a glass of wine so she's too intoxicated to give a crap."

"You're suggesting that we get my best friend drunk so we can have sex?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that too low?" Ezra cautiously looked at her.

"No, I'm all for it!" Aria exclaimed. "I'll do whatever it takes to get some alone time with you. It's hard when we're snowed in..."

Spencer had Toby bring all the snacks to the living room, while she went to get board games from the closet. She brought out board games that were obviously not very appealing to a group of horny teenagers (and a guy who was barely out of college).

"Monopoly!?" Hanna cried. "Is this a party or a play date, Spencer?"

"Well, fuck you for hating Monopoly," Spencer defensively said, and crossed her arms.

"I don't hate it, I just thought we'd play something a little more... fun!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Like what?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow. "'Shove my tongue down Caleb's throat'? Does that appeal to you?"

"Somewhat," Hanna grinned. "Well, _you_ can't shove your tongue down Caleb's throat, but _I_ can. Now, let's do something fun!"

"This is supposed to be a simple social gathering, not Teens Gone Wild!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay, okay, why are you acting like someone shoved a fork up your ass?" Emily asked. "You're a little too uptight tonight, Spence."

Spencer grunted and buried her head in Toby's chest. She was so frustrated, and nobody knew why.

"Okay, I hate to ask you this, but are you PMS'ing?" Ezra asked.

Spencer was about to kick his nuts, but then Aria put a hand between them.

"Settle yourself down, honey," Aria said to Spencer. "Ezra didn't mean any harm, did you, Ezra?"

Aria looked at him in a threatening way.

"Of course not, sweetheart! It was all a joke," Ezra lied.

"Good, if you didn't play along, I was about to back out of the sex plan," Aria whispered.

She dropped a kiss on his earlobe as she pulled away.

"Okay Hanna, since you're the party master, why don't you tell us what _you_ want to play?" Spencer demanded, looking at her angrily.

"Ooh, I know, I know!" Hanna exclaimed. "This will spike up some fun. Let's play strip poker!"

* * *

**Yes Hanna, they're going to play strip poker when they're all in committed relationships... **

Anyways, I have some questions I need answers to!

1. What game would you like to see them play?

2. What couple do you want to see more of?

3. Any other feedback?

^ Reviews would be helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST OF ALL: HOLY FUCK. 44 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER ONE? YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY. Therefore, I owe you. So I'm adding more of _every_ couple in chapter 2. A lot of you guys wanted truth or dare, and a lot of you guys wanted never have I ever (and some of you crazies wanted strip poker!?). Unfortunately, I can't do strip poker (unless you guys want 1/1 strip poker), but I'll do both Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. First up will be _Never Have I Ever_, only because it will be used for Aria and Ezra's evil scheme for sex teehee. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Is that even possible to get 40+ reviews!? OMG I was expecting like 3...

Do you guys think I should move this story to M?

* * *

Snowed In

Chapter 2

Spencer's nostrils flared. She looked like she was going to fucking murder someone. Toby grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back down, and Caleb pulled Hanna further from Spencer, to protect her from any violence.

"Keep your girlfriend from murdering mine!" Caleb yelled, stroking Hanna's blonde hair.

"Why don't _you_ keep your girlfriend from pissing mine off?" Toby defended, pulling Spencer against his chest.

Before any fight could break out, Paige stepped in.

"Let's do something that's less of a piss of to everyone," Paige said. "How about Never Have I Ever?" she suggested quickly, realizing that Caleb and Toby's glares hadn't stopped yet.

"Aw, look at my little peacemaker!" Emily exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, causing Paige to blush. The swimmers engaged in a loving embrace, and a short kiss, which was interrupted by Spencer, who (somehow) had gotten away from her muscular boyfriend's hold, and shoved Emily off of her girlfriend.

"Okay, I can't hold back any longer!" Ezra spoke up, pushing Aria, so she wouldn't shut him up like last time. "Spencer, you have got to stop PMSing, because first you go on a murderous rampage, and now you're cock blocking an innocent couple? Remind me to _never_ bring you around the kids that Aria and I have." His little comment about kids got his girlfriend blushing, rather than shutting up. She pulled him in for a long kiss, which Spencer made short with her cock blocking mastery.

"Look, I don't appreciate the tongue action!" Spencer said, crossing her arms. "That goes for you, too, Emily! If you guys want to be in _my _house, you'll stop your whining and making out, and just follow what I say."

"Bossy much," Caleb said, pouting.

"Wait, hold up one second!" Ezra said, raising his eyebrows. "We aren't in your house because we want to, we're in here because we HAVE TO BE!"

"Oh, right, I'm sure that you'd rather be having a good fuck with Aria at your apartment, right?" Spencer sarcastically said.

"I am your teacher, you better have some respect for me, Miss Hastings," Ezra said.

"Please guys, calm—" Aria tried to coax them both, but failed miserably. They pushed right past her words and bickered on.

"You _were_ my teacher," Spencer clarified. "Past tense. Not anymore, Fitz! I don't have to respect you at all. You're my best friend's boyfriend, not some old wise guy. If you don't want to be here, I would much rather shove you out into the snow, if that's what you want. Go on ahead, get out of here."

He was obviously pissed. Aria squeezed his hand to calm him down, because clearly her words were being ignored numerous times. Feeling her hand squeeze his, he took a breath, and tried to let his temperature cool down. At the climax of the argument, he looked like one of those cartoon characters who was angry. It was almost possible to see steam coming out of his ears.

"Hanna, I think that this snowed in thing turned this household into World War Profanity," Caleb whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "How many times have I heard the F word today? I mean, I'm inappropriate, but not _this_ inappropriate."

The blonde giggled and stole a kiss from his lips. She was lucky, because Spencer was too busy battling Ezra with her words to even see Hanna. Chancing her luck, Hanna leaned in and kissed her boyfriend even harder. It was rough, but still contained a sexy amount of heat. He held her petite waist as his lips worked against hers. When they pulled back, he gazed into her blue eyes, grinning. He had a girlfriend who knew how to satisfy.

"Okay, I am seriously done with this," Paige said, shaking her head. "We were supposed to have a game."

"I told you you're the peacemaker," Emily said, giggling. "You stopped the little war going on between Spencer and Ezra, and you also suggested a fun game that everyone can enjoy. It's all going to be peaceful!"

"Actually, Never Have I Ever isn't peaceful at all," Spencer said, folding her arms. "So calling Paige a peacemaker would be incorrect, since it's a game commonly played at teenage parties, and causes a riot of drama frequently."

"Thank god, my brainy Spence is back!" Toby exclaimed, placing a long kiss on her lips.

She pushed him back halfway into it, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't lie, you were kind of on a rampage there," he said, sighing. "It wasn't like you at all. I mean, you do fight with people, but that was a little extreme." She laughed giddily and then resumed their kiss.

Ezra clearly wasn't pleased.

"Way to be a hypocrite," he said. "You've cock blocked everybody here at least once today, and then you start making out with Toby yourself!"

"My house, my rules," Spencer said, shrugging as she pulled back. "Fine, go ahead, everyone can kiss someone. I'll give you guys a wild card."

"Well, it doesn't work when it's forced!" Ezra cried. "I only like to kiss Aria when the mood is right."

Hanna shrugged and looped her arms around Caleb's neck

"I'll take what I can get," she said, and crashed her lips against her shaggy haired boyfriend's.

"Ez, can I have a word with you?" Aria asked, grabbing his hand.

"Aria, I'd expect you to at least say _may I,_ I mean, I'm an English teacher!" Ezra cried. "Never use bad grammar like that! Is the fact that I teach English nothing to you? Is it meaningless? Is it, Aria? IS IT?" She rolled her eyes at the fact that he sounded like a freaking drama queen.

"Now is not the time to act like a Grammar Nazi!" Aria yelled. "I told you that I need to talk to you, so let's talk." She pulled him over to the kitchen by his arm.

"Ezra, this has to stop," Aria told him, looking up at him. "I know, Spencer's not acting like herself today, there's something seriously wrong with her right now, but she's still my best friend, and I know that your period jokes are making her even more pissed. Just cool it, please. I love you, but I love her, too."

He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Ar," he apologized. "I guess she's just acting bitchy... I'm used to seeing her as my smart ass student, not a friend. I guess I'm really not used to hanging around your friends. They probably don't want to talk to an old man like me."

"That's not true. They all love you, Ezra," Aria told him, cupping his cheeks. "Spencer loves you, too. She's having a bitch moment, though. We're going to get her drunk, and she'll clam herself down. It'll all be okay, babe!"

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers, his hands moving down her back.

"We should hurry back, though," Aria said. "Spence might send the police to look for us."

He laughed and grabbed her hand. They walked back to the circle of friends, who had already begun setting up their Never Have I Ever game. There were cups for each person. Were they actually going to play the game that Paige suggested? Spencer was right, it would certainly cause drama for everyone. Aria and Ezra took their respective seats in the circle.

"Are we seriously going to play with alcohol?" Aria asked, a little shocked. "I don't think alcohol is what we need." She whispered into Ezra's ear, "I think our plan may be easier to accomplish than I thought." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Duh, Aria!" Hanna exclaimed. "We aren't five years old, we're not going to take soda shots. Alcohol makes every party funner!"

"Funner isn't a word!" Spencer yelled.

"What?" Caleb said, surprised. "I thought they were legalizing funner as a word."

"Yeah, I heard about that, too! What ev—" Spencer began, getting involved.

Aria rolled her eyes. She shut them up by cutting her brunette friend off mid-sentence. "I hate to break up your grammar discussion, but I don't give a crap. Can we just start the game?"

She nodded her head.

"Wait, where did you get shot glasses, Spence?" Toby asked.

"Blame Hanna," she said, sighing. "It's an awkward and stupid story... It was my dad's birthday, and this genius over here decided that the best present to give him was a bunch of shot glasses... He kept telling me not to get involved with bad people! Way to go, Han." The blonde giggled proudly.

"I live to embarrass you, sweetie," Hanna said, grinning.

"I thought you lived to love me," Caleb said.

"I live for a lot of things, babe," she said, and relaxed against Caleb's chest.

"Okay, seriously, no more side conversations," Emily sternly said. "It's about time that we start this freaking game!"

"Ooh, I'm totally starting!" Hanna exclaimed. "Never have I ever had sex with a hobo."

Obviously, no one took a shot. It felt like the infamous tumbleweed was rolling, because everyone was staring blankly at Hanna Marin like she was freaking crazy (and it really seemed like she was).

"Han, I don't mean to be a bitch, but why the hell would you say that?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you could have at least said something reasonable! None of us would ever do that!"

"People can be surprising!" Hanna defended her statement.

"Yeah, but not to the level where they've had sex with a hobo!" Emily argued.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and poured herself a shot. She drank it up, not feeling tipsy yet.

"It's good stuff. I don't even feel a thing," Hanna proudly said.

"You've only had one shot, and for you, I'm determined that there will be plenty more to take," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "Don't get cocky."

"Alright, now that Crazy Hanna has said her weird statement, we can move on," Aria said, laughing quietly. "Okay Caleb, you're next, since you're sitting next to her."

"Awesome," he said, grinning. "Never have I ever went skinny dipping."

Hanna was the only one to take a shot.

"Seriously, _none_ of you have taken a shot yet?" Hanna asked, outraged. "I'm stating to feel like you all aren't being honest! And the fun of this game is blunt honesty!"

Emily blushed as she poured herself a shot.

"Okay, I'll admit I wasn't being honest for the skinny dipping one, but I promise I was for the hobo one," she said, chuckling. She gulped down the shot. She looked at her girlfriend and said, "Drink up, Paige, I know you have, too."

Paige bit her lip before filling one up for herself.

"Of course, Emily would know that Paige has went skinny dipping," Caleb said, chuckling quietly. "You two go together or what?"

"Not all of us like to talk about personal things like you and Hanna do!" Emily defended herself, putting her arm around her girlfriend. "Paige and I aren't going to get into any details that we don't feel comfortable sharing. Right, sweetie?"

"Emily and I went skinny dipping together," Paige honestly said. "See Em! It's not that hard. Honesty is the best policy."

"Oh come on, we aren't confessing stealing someone's lunch in the third grade! This is personal stuff that I don't like to talk about. I can't believe you, Paige," Emily said, crossing her arms.

Paige leaned close to her.

"I'm sorry, Em... Please, don't be mad at me?" she begged, her lips brushing against Emily's. Of course, Emily couldn't resist her girlfriend too long. She pulled her close and their lips touched for a gentle kiss, which didn't please Spencer at all.

"Hell. No." the brunette muttered.

"Calm down, Spence," Toby said, kissing her neck. "Let them have their moment. Don't ruin love."

"Why are we just being silent while everyone is kissing?" Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Ezra, it's your freaking turn! GO!"

"Alright, alright," the former teacher said, sighing. "Um... never have I ever made out with a carpenter." Spencer glared at him.

"What the hell?" she said, angrily. "That's just unfair!"

"I'm being honest, I haven't," Ezra said, smirking.

"Oh, but you sure like making out with your students!" Spencer hissed.

"Is this to get her drunk?" Aria quietly whispered into her boyfriend's ear. He nodded his head and shushed her before anyone could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, there's no shame in loving that sexy carpenter mofo," Toby chuckled, his lips grazing her cheek as he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. "Take a shot, babe."

She groaned as she filled hers up, taking her first shot.

"Crap, we should be keeping score!" Ezra cried, grabbing the first notepad he could find. "So Hanna has had two shots, Emily has had one, Paige has had one, and Spencer has had one. Right?"

Most of them nodded their heads, if they cared enough.

"Okie-dokie, it's finally my turn!" Aria exclaimed, laughing happily. "Hmm... Never have I ever used a vibrator."

The only one to take a shot was Hanna.

"Really, babe?" Caleb said, grinning. "That's kinky... and sexy." She nodded her head with a giggle. He grinned at her again before pecking her lips.

"Okay, save it for the bedroom, because it's my turn!" Spencer exclaimed. She seemed to already have one on her mind. "Never have I ever hooked up with my student."

Ezra glared at her.

"It's called payback, bitch!" she laughed.

"You deserved it, bro," Caleb said, shrugging.

He nodded his head, and filled up a shot for himself. Gulping it quickly, he added another shot tally mark for Hanna, and added his first on the note pad. Next, it was Toby's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a dude," Toby said, "and not like a kid... like a guy my age."

Every single girl took a shot, even Emily and Paige. Emily had kissed Ben quite a few times, and Paige had kissed Sean Ackard a couple of times.

"Way to get all the girls a shot," Caleb laughed.

"Shit, I totally forgot that the girls..." Toby laughed.

Ezra gave Hanna, Aria, Emily, Paige, and Spencer all a point each.

"Okay, okay, we got it, now it's my turn," Emily said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let me think this through... Uh... Never have I ever had sex with a guy."

"I'm glad to hear that, Em," Paige whispered, dropping kisses down Emily's neck slowly, as the girls who had sex (all of them except Paige) filled up shots and drank them. Hanna didn't even hesitate before gulping her next shot down. Paige looped her arms around Emily's waist, ecstatic to hear that there was never any sex with guys before. She was hoping that her girlfriend wasn't too experienced, because she herself wasn't. While Spencer and Aria drank their shots, Paige stole a kiss from Emily's lips, enjoying the fact that Spencer wasn't watching them like a hawk.

"God, it's so fucking spinny in here," Hanna said, groaning. "Ugh, can't we just cut this short and get to the part where we can all have sex?"

"No!" Spencer yelled. "No sex in my house!"

"Spence, she's drunk," Aria warned.

"Shut up, Aria, you don't know anything about me!" Hanna yelled. "I am not fucking drunk. I think I would know when I'm fucking drunk, because I'm fucking me."

"Alright, babe, no need for the over use of profane words," Caleb said, caressing her cheek gently. "It'll be okay, sweetie." He pressed a kiss to her temple, before pulling her against his chest again, wanting her to calm down. She let out a deep breath as she kissed the exposed skin above Caleb's t-shirt.

"Come on, Paige, get confessing," Emily whispered, grazing her lips against her girlfriend's mouth. Trying not to be seduced, Paige looked up and began thinking of what to say.

"Never have I ever punched someone in the face," Paige confessed, and then stole a kiss from Emily, before leaning back against the couch.

"Oh, I've punched so many people, I don't even know where to begin!" Caleb said, laughing. "Damn it, I've got to take my first shot. I was on a roll with zero shots. Way to ruin my roll, Paige!"

"Yeah, it sucks," Toby said, nodding his head. "But no worries, man. I'm joining you in the first shot club. At least we're in the lead, right? Ezra?"

"Mhmm, everyone else has above one shot," Ezra said, nodding his head. "But don't get cocky, we're not that far ahead of you two. Have any of you ladies punched anyone in the face? I'm surprised... I thought your cat fights would have some fist action, at least!"

"That's sexist," Aria hissed at her boyfriend. "You're on an asshole roll tonight, Ezra. Cool it. And I've punched someone before, so I guess you should add a shot to mine."

Hanna and Aria both took shots, but Hanna was too drunk to explain her story with punching. She laid back on Caleb and tried to take another breath, while resisting the urge to push him up and fuck him in front of everybody.

"Baby, it's your turn," Caleb whispered, kissing her neck to alert her. Her head shot up, and she nodded her head.

"I've got it, Rivers! I'm not a kid," Hanna said, folding her arms. "Never have I eve—" she blinked her blue eyes, before falling on the floor and giggling. She giggled so hard. Caleb reached over to help her calm down, but she released her foot and kicked his crotch.

"HOLY SHIT!" Caleb yelled. "Oh god, Hanna, you got me... you really got me." He held his crotch, groaning in pain.

"Oh dude, that's gotta hurt!" Toby cried, patting his back.

While Caleb was groaning on the floor from his girlfriend's attack, Ezra was looking through the score sheet. There was an obvious loser (the groin-kicking drunk girl giggling on the floor), and a tied set of winners (the dude groaning on the floor, and the calm dude wrapping his arms around Spencer).

_Score Sheet_

_Hanna- 6_

_Aria- 3_

_Emily- 2_

_Paige- 2_

_Ezra- 2_

_Caleb- 1_

_Toby- 1_

_Spencer- 3_

"Caleb and Toby win, although I don't know what they win," Ezra announced with a laugh. "I think Caleb is feeling more like a loser than a winner, thanks to Hanna."

"I'll get him some ice for his... sensitive areas," Spencer told them, and broke free from Toby's hold and went to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack for Caleb. When the turned around, a pair of lips kissed hers, taking her by surprise. He held her waist firmly as his lips moved against hers. She tried to kiss back, but it was kind of shaky since she was so startled.

"Toby..." she moaned. "Someone might walk in."

"No one is going to walk in," Toby assured her, kissing her lips again. She moaned against his mouth, tugging the collar of his shirt as she deepened it. Her eyes were closed, and were fantasizing about things that were too dirty to speak of. They could both feel the heat in the series of kisses.

"I have to get this ice to Caleb," she reminded, pulling back. "I'm sorry, Tobes."

"One more moment?" Toby pleaded, looking at her lovingly with his kind blue eyes. She sighed, and then gave in. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a ginger kiss on his lips, looping her arms around his neck. He smiled, holding her waist. He wanted to pull her sweater off her body and do her right there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Hey... what got you so down out there?" Toby asked, before she could leave. "I mean, you were cock blocking everyone, and freaking out on Ezra."

"I guess I was just nervous," she said, frowning.

"About what?" he curiously asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"About you..." she confessed nervously.

"Spence," he sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I just felt weird about... you know... kissing you in front of my friends and stuff," she said with a sigh. "I feel like they'll all make jokes and stuff, especially Hanna. I just felt a little jealous that they all kissed their partners without a care in the world, like they weren't even nervous. Not even Emily, who's usually shy when she's with Paige! Suddenly, I was the only one who was scared. But I'm over it. I feel like I can do it now."

He smiled, and took her hand.

"I won't let anyone's comments get to you, Spence," Toby said, and squeezed her hand. He leaned closer to peck her lips, but it turned out to be a long kiss.

"Stop..." she said, pushing him away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Toby asked.

"No," she chuckled. "This ice pack is just really making my hands cold."

* * *

AND, SCENE! I had fun writing this chapter. There's a lot of every couple, I think. I wrote scenes for all ships (canon). I added some Taleb bromance, and some Spezra hate/love friendship =]. As always, there's Sparia. Well, there's friendship between all the girls (I hope). I couldn't help it, though... I needed a cute Spoby scene at the end, because I adore them. Oh, and Ezria shippers, the next chapter might just be your cup of tea... And I think you know why. Teehee! Thanks again for being awesome. Love you all. I know it took a long time to update, but this chapter is nearly 4,000 words, even without the author's notes! Again, love you all.


End file.
